Kerkerparty bei Saskia
by phoenix27
Summary: Fortsetzung zur Gartenparty! Diesmal seid ihr bei Saskia alias Raven zu Gast...in ihrem Kerker, den normale Menschen (ich schonmal ausgeschlossen) einfach nur Kellerzimmer nennen würden...


Kerkerparty bei Saskia  
  
Disclaimer: Sämtliche SW-Charas gehören George Lucas (bis auf Phoenix), die HP-Charas gehören der Rowling. Hier die Liste der sichselbstgehörenden Leutchen: Tasha, Saskia, Lena *gg*, Sandra Kozlic,Sven Kamin. So, ich denke das sind dann alle. Naja, viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung von: Gartenparty bei Kanzler Palaptine.... (und schreibt mir fleißig kommentare!!!!)  
  
16:30 Uhr - Partyvorbereitungen...  
  
Saskia: He Lena, hilf mir ma mit dem Bett! Wir müssen es zusammenklappen, damit die sich auch setzen können! *versucht das bett umzuklappen, doch es funktionietr nicht.* fuck, es klemmt! Lena: Jaja, aber ich warne dich, mir ist total schwindlig vom vielen Luftballonaufblasen!  
  
Beide rucken und zerren an der bettcouch herum, dann schaffen sie es.  
  
Lena: Also ich finde, Tasha und Sandra hätten uns ruhig helfen können...aber Tasha muss ja unbedingt ihr blödes Gameboyspiel zuende kriegen und Sandra will ja uuuuuuuunbedingt was für die Party zubereiten! *schüttelt genervt den kopf* Hoffentlich vergisst Sev das Tischfeuerwerk nicht, sonst werd ich ihn höchstpersönlich in das Zimmer deiner Schwester stopfen! Saskia: *sieht Lena vollkommen schockiert an* Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Der arme Sev! Lena: Aber du weißt doch, dass er immer das Tischfeuerwerk vergisst! Saskia: Natürlich, deswegen habe ich auch schon ein bombastisches Tischfeuerwerk gekauft! Lena: Was würde die Welt nur ohne dich anfangen? Achja, wir müssen noch den Tisch fürs Buffet holen.....  
  
17:30 Uhr - Es klingelt...  
  
Saskia rennt zur Tür.  
  
Saskia: Tach Urocean! Ah, sehr gut, du hast das Soufflé und die Sandwiches mitgebracht! Komm rein. Sandra: Hi Kampfzwerg. Hier, warte, nimm die Sandwiches, mein kunstvolles Soufflé nehm ich lieber selber! Saskia: Bitte? Willst du etwas behaupten, ich wäre tolpatschig? Sandra: Das muss man behaupten? Ich dachte, das wäre wissenschaftlich anerkannt...*sieht saskia verständnislos an*  
  
Beide gehen die Treppe hinunter in Saskias Kerker.  
  
Lena: Hi Urocean. Wie gehts? Sandra: Ganz gut, eure Hoheit! *grinst frech* Lena: *sieht erst saskia, dann sandra verwirrt an* Na dann...ok, stellt die Fressalien...öhem sorry Urvieh... die kulinarischen Meisterwerke hier hin. *deutet auf einen schreibtisch mit ausklappbarem seitenteil* Saskia: Ähm, ich hab jetzt irgendwie total den Überblick verloren. Sach ma Lenchen, wann fängt die Party eigentlich an? Lena: *sieht auf ihre uhr* Um 19.00 Uhr. Saskia: Oh, ich sehe gerade: HIER FEHLEN COLA UND ALK!!! *fuchtelt hysterisch mit den händen* Lena: Jajajaja...ich hols.  
  
19:00 Uhr - Partybeginn  
  
Tür läutet. Lena geht aufmachen, weil Sandra und Saskia sich wieder einmal anzicken.  
  
Sven: Mahlzeit! Lena: *zieht eine augenbraue hoch* Äh ja, Mahlzeit Sven!  
  
Sie bittet Sven herein, hängt seine Jacke auf und sagt ihm er solle in den Kerker gehen. Alle anderen Gäste erscheinen. Selbe Prozedur....  
  
19.15 - Kerker  
  
Alle Gäste haben sich versammelt.  
  
Saskia: So...willkommen zu meiner Kerkerparty.*wirft sev eindeutige blicke zu* Ich weiß nich so recht, was ich euch noch dazu sagen soll...achja: das Buffet ist eröffnet!  
  
Gäste klatschen und stürmen das Buffet. Lena legt eine ihrer CDs auf, die sie mitgebracht hat. Soundtrack zu Ocean´s Eleven ertönt...feiner Jazz kriecht in die Gehörgänge der Gäste.  
  
Saskia:*marschiert zu sev* Hi Sevvie. Severus Snape: Hi Saskia. Schicker Kerker.Obwohl hier Steinwände und -säulen fehlen.*sieht sich um* Saskia: Naja, man kann eben nicht alles haben. Sev: Tjaja...  
  
Tash: Hi Obi. Gameboy spielen? Obi Wan: Klar. *holt ein linkkabel heraus*  
  
Sven: Wow, hier geht ja richtig die Post ab...wie können sich so viele Leute gleichzeitig in einem Raum dieser Größe befinden? Palpatine: Nun ja, junger Möchtegernintendant, die Macht..die Macht! *macht ein gaaaaaaaaaanz wichtiges gesicht* Sven: Aha...ok! Ich glaub ich hol mir ein Bier und ein Sandwich...*rennt weg*  
  
Qui Gon: Sag mal Phoenixschätzchen, warum sind wir eigentlich andauernd auf irgendwelchen fragwürdigen Partys? Phoenix: Ach Papa... ich finde es hier wundervoll! Sie dir nur die verschiedenen Mangas an den Wänden an....die Kuscheltierecke...dies ist ein Kerker fürs Herz...*fasst sich ans herz und setzt ihre das-problem-in- dieser-galaxis-ist-dass-sich-die-leute-nicht-helfen-miene auf* Qui Gon: *drückt seine tochter ganz dolle* Oh Schatz...du bist so ein braves Mädchen....  
  
Lena: Hi. Darth Maul: Hi. Lena: Wie gehts? Darth Maul: Naja, ganz gut...und dir? Lena: ja, auch ganz gut. Darth Maul: Aha. Lena: Tja....hehe....wie wärs mit Darth Maul: *sofort hellwach und aufmerksam* heißem, unglaublich geilem Sex??? Kannst du haben! Lena:*etwas irritiert* Ähm, eigentlich wollte ich dir gerade ein Glas Sekt anbieten. Darth Maul: Oh. Tja...*kratzt sich verlegen am kopf* Gern. Lena:*gibt ihm ein glas sekt und nimmt auch gleich eins* Cheers. Darth Maul: Cheers.  
  
Mace Windu: Hehe...ich werde dem alten notgeilen Yoda Zyankali in den Drink mischen....dann bin ich ihn und seinen...naja*verzieht das gesicht* sein "Lichtschwert" los.....*reibt sich die hände*  
  
Phoenix: Pah, jetzt stehen die schon wieder zusammen*deutet schluchzend auf darth maul und lena* Palpatine: Mein Gott du theatralische dumme Schlampe! Denjenigen, der dich erfunden hat, sollte man erschießen! *geht genervt weg und unterhält sich mit ani und padmé* Phoenix: Aber... aber... ich dachte er mag mich! Ich sollte jetzt gehen....*rennt nach oben und in ihr raumschiff* Qui Gon: Hachje...Lena, hättest du sie nicht pflegeleichter schreiben können? *rennt hinter seiner tochter her*  
  
Lena: Gott... das frage ich mich auch manchmal!  
  
Sev: Meinst du, ich kann es jetzt machen?*sieht saskia mit großen augen an* Saskia: Klar. Sev: Juchuuuu!*stellt sein tischfeuerwerk auf den boden und zündet die lunte*  
  
Tischfeuerwerk: *explodiert* Booooom.  
  
Gäste klatschen und fangen die Kleinigkeiten auf.  
  
Sev: Haha, das ist mein Feuerwerk gewesen....Meins! Saskia: Hachja...dein Feuerwerk.....*sieht ihn verträumt an*  
  
24:56 - Schnapsleichen liegen am Boden und schlafen ihren Rausch aus  
  
Sev:*leicht beschwipst* He Saskia-hicks-was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns *er zwinkert unglaublich mit dem rechten auge* näher kennenlernen? Saskia:*nutzt die situation natürlich sofort aus* Klar Sevvie....komm mit! *macht das daumenhochzeichen zu lena*  
  
Lena:*grinst breit und macht das victoryzeichen*  
  
14:08 - Saskia und Sev erwachen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Alle Gäste sind gegangen.  
  
Saskia: *strahlt sev an* Morgen Sevvie. Sev: *grummelt* Morgen....Saskia?*reißt vor schreck die augen zu pizzatellergröße auf* Saskia: Genau. Du warst echt gut... Sev: *wird ganz rot* Oh, danke...*grinst* Ich glaube, wir sollten mal nach Lena gucken... Saskia: Ok.  
  
Beide gehen in den Kerker. Nirgendwo eine Spur von Lena. Nur ein Zettel liegt auf dem Boden.  
  
Saskia:*hebt den zettel auf* Hier steht, dass Lena mit Darth Maul in- Fuck, das da kann ich nich lesen!*gibt sev den zettel* Sev: Ähm..achja. Sie schreibt dass sie mit ihm nach Coruscant geflogen ist...aha..hmmm..sie kommt erst nächste Woche wieder... Saskia: Das passt ja ma wieder zu ihr. Faules Stück! Jetzt kann ich allein aufräumen... Sev: Ach, lass mich das machen...*murmelt einen zauberspruch...der kerker ist sofort ordentlich* Saskia: Aaah...viel besser....bis zur nächsten Party!  
  
Sev: Naja...bis dahin sind wir ja für uns*grinst anzüglich*  
  
So... da habt ihr eure Fortsetzung...schreibt schön Kommentare!!!! 


End file.
